Narraciones prohibidas
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Esta historia pertenece a un chico llamdo Km Malato que se animó participar en el concurso para ganar tres clases de escritura literaria, impartida por mi persona en donde enseñaré lo básico para presentar un escrito ¡Disfruten! P.d: Todavía están a tiempo de participar. Besos. Dios nos bendiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

En esta ocasión presentamos una narración escrita por un chico de nombre **Km Malato** que se animó participar en el concurso para ganar tres clases de escritura literaria, impartida por mi persona en donde enseño lo básico para presentar un escrito ¡Disfruten!

Tres de la mañana en un taxi marcado con el número 51, circulando sobre una de las avenidas principales de la gran Michigan, llegando casi a los 110 k/p.

A esa hora el auto se desplazaba sin esfuerzo.

Antes de llegar a casa a mitad de camino. Dio alcance a tres taxis más que circulaban por el mismo rumbo enfilándose atrás de ellos, vio que caminaba una dama, la cual no le hizo la parada a ninguno solo al que venía atrás, esté puso las intermitentes, se ahorrillo lo más que pudo y paró.

─¡Albert...!

Quien era un caballero audaz e interesante se dirigió cortésmente a la dama.

─Hola, buenos días, ¿a dónde la llevo?

A lo cual la dama quien era una mujer sencilla, linda de piel blanca, estatura 1.60cm con ojos verdes, delgada. Pero de esas personas que a la primera mirada te hacen vibrar y seducen. Llamada Candy le responde con sonrisa entre forzada y nerviosa.

─Hola joven, buenos días voy a Lakewood: ¿cuánto me cobra?

─Veinte dólares.

─Joven disculpe, pero me cobran quince.

─Al verse en esa situación a Albert pensó: "que ya no iba a subir a nadie en el camino y le quedaba cerca de su casa".

─Sí, adelante suba usted, me queda cerca de mi casa ya voy a descansar.

─AAA sí y, ¿por dónde vives? Perdón ¿te puedo tutear?

─Sí, claro así se hace más corto el camino, vivo por la cuarta de Lakewood por el bosque hacia adentro y ¿usted? Perdón y ¿tú?

─Igual pero entrando dos cuadras antes del bosque, que coincidencia estamos a dos cuadras nunca te había visto.

─Ni yo a ti.

Modulando el volumen del radio, Albert quien era apasionado de la música romántica y la velocidad, con el agradable aroma cautivador de su taxi echando en marcha a menos velocidad a la que iba esté pregunto─: ¿qué haces a esta hora por aquí? No es habitual que una mujer como tú camine a esta hora por estos lugares son peligrosos. Nosotros los taxistas no subimos más pasajeros a menos que vayamos varios; así como ahorita que veníamos cuatro, así ya nos damos cuenta hacia dónde van los compañeros.

─Pues sí, pero a veces hay momentos en los que ya no importa lo que pase con uno. Acabó de salir de trabajar. Rento un camioncito en donde vendo varios antojitos enfrente de un antro y se me hizo fácil caminar hasta donde me levantaste y pues como venía pensando en cosas que han sucedido no me percaté que ya había caminado un buen tramo.

Al llegar a casa de la bella Candy, la conversación se tornó más interesante entre ellos, el apagó el carro y las luces tan solo quedó prendido el copete amarillo del taxi que a buena distancia se notaba el número 51 con color negro.

Ella le contó su historia con su último amor. Sus grandes ojos verdes y brillantes hacían caer gotas de lágrimas que con el reflejo de la lámpara parecían piedritas de Cristal fino, agachando la mirada de vez en cuando para limpiar con toallitas secas y perfumadas que le proporcionaba Albert.

─Perdón no quise molestarte y quitarte tu tiempo.

─No, no, no te preocupes cuando quieras conversamos ten mi tarjeta.

Se quedó Albert casi sin aliento con sus ojos azules como el cielo totalmente abiertos sin despegar la mirada de aquella cabellera rubia que cubrían los ojos de Candy.

Hasta que Candy por fin cerró la puerta de su casa y Albert por fin pudo balbucear─: ¿cómo es la vida? Tan linda que es... Teniendo esas experiencias. "Mira que la madre quitarle su pareja a la hija". Qué desastre...

Albert echó en marcha el taxi. Aquel hombre audaz alto Atlético bien parecido... Y solitario… Llega a su morada. Era una chocita que el mismo había construido de pura madera. En un terreno que había adquirido en pagos...

¡Era todo lo que tenía Albert! Eran las seis de la mañana. Pasando el medio día sonó el teléfono.

Albert despertó, tomó el teléfono y con esa voz varonil que en todo momento lo distinguía contestó─: ¿si bueno?

─Albert, soy yo Candy… Me trajiste a mi casa hace unas horas perdón si te moleste en tu sueño...

─No, no, no te preocupes Candy dime: ¿qué pasa?

─Te hablé para decirte que tengo que hacer algunas compras hoy en la tarde y pues quisiera me llevarás. Te pagaría tu tiempo ¡claro!

─Sí, sí claro dime: ¿a qué hora? Y paso por ti.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

─¿Estaría bien como a las cinco? ─preguntó Candy. Voy a traer todo lo que ocupo para los antojitos que preparo en la noche, me traes a mi casa y si esperas un rato me llevas a donde trabajo.

─Sí, Candy está bien te esperaría.

─Gracias, Albert.

─Te espero al rato.

Desde ese momento los dos sintieron una gran atracción... Pero solo atracción. A decir de Albert, él por su pasado también de desilusiones... Su corazón era frío ya no sentía amor hacia una persona, solo se dejaba llevar por la ocasión. Únicamente se apasionaba en su momento pero eso era todo.

Apresar de ser tan golpeado en el pasado por el amor él no dejaba de admirar y respetar a la mujer.

Llegando la hora Albert ya estaba en casa de Candy. Llamando por celular.

─Hola Candy, estoy fuera de tu casa.

─Sí, gracias ya voy.

Dio vuelta al auto. Albert bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Candy entrara al auto con una sonrisa y sin parpadear los dos siguieron sus miradas hasta que la puerta se cerró .

Al cerrar el su puertezuela…

─Hola, buen día Candy.

─Buen día Albert.

─Caray que eres hermosa. ¿Dime a dónde te llevo primero? ¿Qué vas a comprar? ─Y así se fueron charlando.

Él ayudó a Candy con la bolsa de mandado y con lo que ella iba comprando.

Candy tenía los ojos verdes llenos de Luz al ver a Albert a su lado.

Llegaron a casa de Candy.

─Gracias Albert, fue rápido esto. Así me dará tiempo para preparar en el camioncito algunas otras cosas más.

─Ahorita te ayudo a bajar las cosas.

─Sí, gracias pasa sin pena hasta la cocina, por favor y no me desprecies te invito un refresco o agua, té helado o lo que gustes.

─Sí, gracias Candy.

El ambiente era muy bueno y hasta cierto punto coordinado por parte de ambos. Compaginaban en todo lo que hacían como si se conocieran de años. Se pasó la tarde. Albert dejó a Candy en su trabajo.

Ella era la que elaboraba y administraba todo lo que se hacía en el camioncito de antojitos, que se ubicaba frente a un antro de prestigiada zona, en aquella ciudad Cosmopolitan. No ganaba mucho, pero tampoco se podía quejar.

─Bueno, pues hasta aquí termina mi contrato contigo Candy espero te vaya bien esta noche, se ve que este lugar se llenará hoy.

Extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo Albert la miró fijamente a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Candy correspondía al saludo de despedida. Fundiéndose los dos pares de ojos verdes y azules en esa mirada penetrante de deseo carnal.

─Gracias, Albert ¿Cuánto te debo?

─Pues me debes lo acordado la cargada de bolsas y el acompañamiento es gratis. Y pues agradecer ¿de qué? Pues te estoy cobrando el servicio del taxi...

─Por escucharme tenía que hablar con alguien, sabes eres un caballero... Y muy apuesto... Me parece que eres una gran persona, un gran hombre, tu esposa ha de ser muy feliz al tenerte... Sabes escuchar a los demás.

─No Candy te equivocas yo vivo solo. Hace años que estoy solo... Pero bueno me voy tengo que seguir trabajando. Sabes hazme un favor... cuídate mucho. No te olvides que vales mucho... Porque eres mujer.

Cualquier cosa márcame voy a andar por el centro de la ciudad. Chao, Candy.

─Chao, Albert.

Caminó Albert hasta el taxi. Subió en él, prendió el copete amarillo y el número 51 resaltaba al alejarse en la calle obscura iluminada apenas por las lámparas sin mantenimiento.

Candy con una sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas al frente fijaba su mirada en aquel taxi de modelo atrasado pero siempre impecable. Con un suspiro volteo y se puso a laborar. Cada quien en su trabajo recordándose uno al otro. Sus ojos, el brillo de sus miradas, el toque de sus manos al saludar.

Transcurriendo el tiempo Candy decidió llamar a Albert.

─Sí, bueno...

─Hola Albert, soy yo de nuevo. Voy a salir como a las tres y media ¿podrías pasar por mí para que me lleves a casa?

─Sí, claro Candy, solo dame un poco más de tiempo ando un poco lejos. Tomaré el periférico para no tardar, ¿ok?

─Sí, está bien. Te espero dónde me dejaste. Chao.

A un cuarto para las cuatro de la mañana Albert iba llegando al lugar. Candy salía del antro después de cobrar a los empleados y bailarines, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

En ese momento Candy alzó la mirada... Albert volteó...

Y el fuego de los dos pares de ojos verdes – azules, empezaron a fundirse.

Rápidamente Albert paró el auto descendió para abrir la puerta del copiloto a Candy.

─Hola Candy, buenos días ¿Qué tal tu noche?

─Hola Albert, bien fue estupenda, vendí todo...

Todo se acabó y alcancé a cobrarles a todos, fue maravilloso. Junté para pagar algunas deudas pendientes y hasta me va a alcanzar para darle a mi abuela algo. Mi abuela aún trabaja, pero me gusta ayudarle con los gastos.

─Qué bien eso habla muy bien de ti. Aparte de guapa gentil con los tuyos...

─Gracias por tan lindas palabras que me dices... Y me sabes escuchar...

Continuará.

No sé que dicen los demás, pero esta historia me fascina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Cerró la puerta y él se encaminó a el lugar del volante. En eso… Un tipo de aspecto grotesco y mal encarado... subió por la parte de atrás sacando un arma de fuego y apuntando a Candy por la parte derecha a la altura de el pecho... A Alberto no le dio tiempo de hacer nada...

−¡Sube y echa a andar el carro o se la carga la chingada a la chulada está...! –expresó el maleante en tono amenazante.

−Ok, ok, está bien. No le hagas daño a la chica...

−¡Cállate y conduce! Vete para atrás de esta plaza.

La preciosa Candy se quedó muda totalmente con esos ojos verdes casi desorbitados de susto...

Al sentir aquel Fierro que en cualquier momento podría detonar y arrebatarle la vida... Rodando dos lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero a la vez soltando la pequeña bolsa que había destinado para el dinero a un costado del asiento de aquel compacto... Al llegar al lugar donde el maleante le indicó, esté se dirigió a Alberto−: ¡Estúpido baja y ponte en la parte de atrás!

−Está bien, está bien.

Pero Albert era calculador y frío. Al tener la adrenalina al cien... Sus músculos se empezaron a dilatar, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de aquel sujetó que en ese momento los tenía a sus órdenes, la mirada furiosa de los ojos azules de Albert, parecía que penetraban furiosos por el Cristal...

−¡Dame todo lo que traes o te meto un plomo y después al tipo del taxi! –ordenó el delincuente sin titubeo.

Candy nerviosa, respondió−: Sí, sí, sí. Pero no nos maté, por favor...

La bella Candy entregó al maleante una bolsa de plástico que escondía entre su escote con algunas monedas y notas.

−Perra que dijiste ya la hice… Ja, ja, ja. Ahora desbalijo al tipo y me largó –dijo el hombre grotesco. El tipo bajó apuntando a Albert con esa pistola luciendo un gran cañón−. ¡Ahora tu hijo de puta dame todo lo que traigas y no intentes nada porque te meto un plomo! No quiero que la güerita llore por tu culpa.

−Está bien está bien ten calma ahora mismo te doy lo que traigo −Metió la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dio un paso hacia adelante, quedó disimuladamente más cerca del tipo. Empuñó sus dos manos y en cuestión de segundos el ladronzuelo cayó al piso. Las manos de Albert fueron tan rápidas y precisas, que se perdieron en instantes de segundos entre la obscuridad derribando al Maleante. Candy al presenciar el acto volvió a quedar con los ojos totalmente asombrados. Anonadada sin poder creer aun lo que había visto de Alberto. El Maleante quedó tirado desmayado.

Alberto con gran habilidad desarmó el arma y la aventó a un baldío que se encontraba en el lugar...

−Vámonos de aquí Candy, Sube. No quiero que nadie nos vea.

Subió Candy de prisa, cerró la puerta. Albert le quitó al Maleante la bolsita que Candy le había entregado al pillo y subió también rápido al taxi; apagó el copete y arrancó rápido pero silenciosamente...

El taxi se desplazaba sobre la gran avenida a la velocidad máxima permitida. Ni Candy y ni Alberto decían nada. Candy sin despegar la mirada del Asfalto al horizonte. Temblaba y sus ojos se le empañaban. A distancia se le notaba que aún tenía miedo. Albert por su parte ya se le había pasado lo furioso. Volvía a él esa mirada tranquila y fría.

−Candy ya pasó todo, tranquila −Volvió a darle de aquéllos paños suaves y perfumados para limpiar su rostro−. Tranquila vamos ya pasó todo. Mira, tu bolsita se la quité al tipo, ten, tómala. Ahora todo está bien −La hermosa Candy lo miró con mirada suave y tierna. El comprendió y estiró su brazo derecho para posarlo sobre Candy y la abrazó acariciándole su mejilla suave como la porcelana−. Ya casi llegamos.

−Cierto, no has comentado nada de ti, pero siendo una persona cómo la que eres cualquier mujer estaría ¡contigo!

−Ja, ja, ja. No es tan fácil que alguien como yo tenga familia, esposa e hijos.

−Ya está amaneciendo, se fue el tiempo muy rápido.

−Sí, gustas un café te lo invitó –propuso Albert.

−Sí, lo acepto con mucho gusto; aunque estoy cansada, pero vamos.

−¿Te parece bien si lo compramos y no lo llevamos a mi cabañita?

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

−Candy ya pasó todo tranquila −Le decía Albert a Candy para tranquilizarla, al tiempo que volvía a darle de aquéllos paños suaves y perfumados para limpiar su rostro-. Tranquila vamos ya pasó todo. Mira tú bolsita se la quité al tipo ten tómala. Ahora todo está bien −La hermosa Candy lo observó con mirada suave y tierna. El comprendió y estiró su brazo derecho para posarlo sobre Candy y la abraso acariciándole su mejilla suave como la porcelana−. Ya casi llegamos.

−¿Albert dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

−Soy exmilitar paracaidista, fui entrenado para custodia personal de alto nivel.

−¡Tu esposa ha de estar orgullosa de ti!

−No tengo esposa vivo solo.

−Cierto, no has comentado nada de ti, pero siendo una persona cómo la que eres cualquier mujer estaría ¡contigo!

−Ja, ja, ja no es tan fácil que alguien como yo tenga familia, esposa e hijos...

−Ya está amaneciendo. Se fue el tiempo muy rápido.

−Si gustas un café te lo invitó.

−Sí, lo acepto con mucho gusto; aunque estoy cansada, pero vamos.

−¿Te parece bien si lo compramos y no lo llevamos a mi cabañita?

La hermosa Candy se sentía como en un sueño. Haciendo la pareja ideal.

Albert por su parte lo normal de siempre: un refresco de cola, croquetas para sus perros y dos cigarrillos mentolados extra largos. Hacía lo mismo cada madrugada parar sí, comprar siempre lo mismo.

Al llegar a aquella cabañita, Candy se sintió emocionada.

El patio a media luz, tan solo dónde pisaban las llantas del taxi era donde había cemento, lo demás era pasto.

−Que hermoso lugar expresó Candy, emocionada.

−¿Si te gusta?

−Sí, es bonito. Nunca había venido por acá. Sabes eres un hombre totalmente interesante –al decir esto Albert pasaba cerca de Candy. Hizo alto a su caminar. Y enseguida sus miradas se buscaron.

Los dos pares de ojos verdes y azules hablaban de lo que sus cuerpos sentían... Como diciéndose la necesidad que había uno del otro por extinguir aquel fuego, que en sus cuerpos se encontraba ya de tiempo sin que nadie fuese capaz de calmar. Aquellos ojos empezaron divagar en el rostro de cada quien. Mezclándose el verde y azul como las aguas del Caribe; que aunque a pesar de estar salada es clara el agua del mar.

Así ellos a pesar de tantos altibajos en sus caminos; pero con esa clara necesidad de ser amado uno del otro.

Al mismo tiempo Albert soltó la bolsa de croquetas que traía en la mano y con la otra tocando la punta de los dedos de Candy, cómo incitando al amor.

Al momento Candy solo suspiró y con los ojos fijos en los de Albert invitándole a probar aquellos sensuales labios llenos de fuego de un rojo bajó bien formados, tomó a Alberto por los hombros rodeando sus manos por la espalda excitándolo aún más.

Albert con sus manos fuertes fue tomando a Candy por sus glúteos subiendo sus manos por la cintura hasta llegar a la espalda de ella sintiendo aquel cuerpo firme lleno de pasión desbordante, entregando sus labios con tal sensualidad y pasión como quizás nunca la habían sentido.

A las seis de la mañana las luces del patio se apagaron automáticamente, lo cual llamó la atención de Albert, quien tomó a Candy de la mano; y caminando sobre aquel pasillo de piedras y cemento dando multifiguras que el mismo Albert, había hecho, encontrándose con una puerta de madera, él la abrió. Al entrar se encontraron: un sillón, un clóset y una cama.

Albert, tomó a Candy por la cintura y sin decir palabra alguna ella se dejó llevar, quería sentirse amada, entregada, saciada por Alberto.

Fundiendo sus labios el ávidamente agarró a Candy por los hombros para ir quitándole el sensual vestido que ella llevaba, el cual cayó al piso, quedó solo en sostén y biquini dejando al descubierto su excitante silueta de mujer que con la penumbra del amanecer apenas se veía. Era todo un ritual al amor.

Albert ansiosamente se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto aquel pectoral masculino que sin duda era un cuerpo trabajado en el ejercicio.

Los dos quedaron de frente mirándose. Diciéndose mil anhelos con la mirada. La excitación que sentía uno del otro, lo decían con la aceleración de su respirar. Respirando cada quien el aliento del otro, como robándose sus entrañas para tatuarlas por dentro de la piel, antes de entregarse plenamente, para ellos no existía el tiempo en ese momento. Era una cápsula en donde solo se respiraba el deseo y la pasión.

−Candy eres realmente hermosa. Hoy vas a conocer realmente lo que es sentir el placer de entregarse a un hombre... Solo déjate llevar por mis manos que te harán sentir mil emociones. ¡Sentirás lo Bello del placer Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Oh linda!

−¡Sí, sí, Albert, hazme tuya! ¡Hazme como tú quieras! Como tu desees... ¡Quiero sentirte!

Bajó sus manos Albert lentamente recorriendo toda la piel de Candy, desabrochó el sostén, esté lo colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama y firmes y suaves masajes eróticos plasmó sus gruesas manos sobre aquellas montañas de piel tersa y suave que disparaban como dos pitones rosados que Candy escondía en aquel sostén.

Sin duda fue un ritual al sexo sin precedentes sin causa, más que la de satisfacer carnalmente su deseo esas cabelleras rubias que se mecían sin parar a un ritmo desorbitante llenando aquel lugar de gloriosos y jugosos gemidos.

Tanta fue la entrega y ganas de impregnarse uno del otro y el afán de ser una entrega total que conforme pasaba el tiempo y se liberaban entendiéndose con las miradas. Probaron sus jugos, jugos genitales que desmembraban satisfacción, llenos de pureza, llenos de satisfacción y tan limpios como el agua clara y pura... Probando lo más íntimo y escondido de cada uno. Arremetiendo una y otra vez hasta quedar agotados exhaustos. Sintiendo un relajamiento pleno y quedando los dos vencidos por el cansancio laboral y la entrega sexual. En aquella escena tan solo se plasmó en la nada un capítulo de sensualidad y erotismo puro.

Eran dos seres que por causa del destino se juntaron para llegar a donde ningún otro ser los podía haber llevado.

Durmiendo más de ocho horas… Albert despertó.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Antes de abrir los ojos, Albert estiró la mano para sentir a Candy. Sentir que no era solo un sueño. Pero de pronto la voz angelical de Candy se dejó notar entre el silencio que habitaba hasta ese momento.

─Buenos días Albert.

─Eh… Candy buenos días, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué hora es?

─Son ya las tres y media de la tarde. Pasé a bañarme y puse café para que tomes.

─Sí, claro gracias. Primero me ducho ─De un salto Albert se incorporó, se puso un short y salió a Revisar el taxi.

Diario era lo mismo. Revisar niveles antes que otra cosa. Seguidamente entró y se metió a bañar. Al salir de la ducha vio a la hermosa Candy acabar de tender la cama.

Se arregló y se dispuso a tomar su café acompañado de su dama. Tomó un cigarrillo y al acabarlo de prender se dirigió a Candy con bastante firmeza─: Candy en realidad eres muy hermosa y atenta. Pero tengo que decirte algo... Espero no hacerte daño. Mi intención no es lastimarte. Pero, mira yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. Y no quiero que esto pase a más.

No quiero que te enamores de mí. Si te lo digo ahorita, es para que no me reclames cuando el tiempo haya pasado. No quiero que haya compromiso alguno, por favor. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya solo eso. No me preguntes y tampoco cuestiones. Yo no soy de nadie ni doy explicaciones, por favor.

Candy se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin decir palabra alguna hasta que acabo de hablar Albert.

─No te preocupes trataré. Pero si te diré algo a pesar de que no me has contado de tu vida sé que hay mucho dolor en tu pecho que no puedes sacar. Que a pesar de que aparentas ser frío, rudo y hasta malo. Sé que lo utilizas para envolver esa gran persona que eres. Porque tú no eres así. Sé que eres bueno y de buenos sentimientos solo que han lastimado tu corazón muy en el fondo y que te dieron, donde más te dolió. Quizá nunca me lo digas pero ten en cuenta que hay personas que necesitan de ti. Por ser ese gran hombre que escondes con piel de lobo.

Él tomó un trago de café la miró profundamente, sin dejar su cigarrillo. Se paró y salió de la cabañita.

─Agarra tus cosas te voy a dejar en tu casa ─le dijo Albert a Candy─ Que quede claro, tú en tu casa y yo en la mía. Si gustas podemos seguir si no, no ha pasado nada, ¿ok?

─Está bien, quiero me disculpes por el comentario. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Sin decir más Albert llevó a Candy a su casa y se puso a trabajar.

Dos días después. Suena el teléfono de Albert:

─Buenos días, Albert soy Candy.

─Hola Candy, buenos días, dime.

─Te hablo para saber si puedo contratar tu servicio.

─Claro Candy, dime.

─A las tres en mi casa para ir a comprar, ¿sí?

─Claro ahí estaré.

Continuará.


End file.
